My Solider
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: A love story between an overseas army officer and a small-town college girl. Will their love survive when it is tested the most? Rated T for later on...


It all started that one day. Truthfully, I could say that I wish that day never happened. Life would've turned out better. For me and for her. I could've spared her. The heartbreak. The loss. The choices she had to make. It was all my fault. I guess I should tell you the story. The story of me and Ivy.

_June 13, 2000_

Balboa Peninsula, California. A small section that was only for surfers and the owners of the houses lining that small beach.

I was a surfer and I had just gotten into town on leave. I was in the Army; I couldn't honestly tell you where I was stationed. I was moved all over the place, sometimes in Germany or sometimes in the middle east. I didn't care where I was. Just as long as I was away from home.

I didn't care to share my family history and in my squad, nobody asked.

On that June morning, it was around 9:30 and there were some college kids staying in one of the houses lining the private beach so I figured I had until 10:30 before they started coming out.

I had been surfing since 7:00 that morning and at 9:45 I was sitting on the beach in shorts and my Army sweatshirt. The fog was lifting slightly but still, I wasn't sure who it was coming from one of the houses.

It happened to be five of the college students, early risers, wandering towards the dock, I watched them with mild interest.

All but one of the 5 college girls had brown choppy hair and dark tan skin. The other girl had long, slightly curly blond hair that hung level with the bottom of her rib cage. She had light skin that seemed to glow in the early morning light.

I shook my head of the thoughts and went back to staring out at the ocean, waves pushing towards the shore before receding back into the vast exspanse of water.

Suddenly there was a girly scream that pierced through the air. My head whipped around, my hands curling into fists. My army senses kicking in. The girl that had caught my attention had fallen over the side of the dock and into the dark, churning water below. The four other girls seemed to be _laughing._

Rage coursed through my body, they were laughing as one of their friends was pushed into the water. What if she couldn't swim? Images of the poverty-stricken towns I had seen flashed across my vision. Those towns didn't take what they had for granted. They all helped eachother out and would never _laugh _at another's misfourtune.

I pulled my sweatshirt off before plunging into the frigid water. Icy droplets clinging to my warm skin. I dove under the water, looking for the girl that had fallen overboard. My eyes cut through the dark water when I saw her. Her blond hair was flared out around her face like a lion's mane. She looked like she could swim but was trying to get something...

A locket. I fought against the waves, closer to her when I realized taht she was _wearing _the locket and it was caught against one of the poles holding up the dock. I pushed closer and her eyes found me. She didn't panic and thrash around but just looked at me with panic. I reached forward to grasp the locket and tugged but it didn't give. The girl's eyes were drooping close with lack of oxygen and I knew I had to act fast. I pushed her hair away, finding the clasp of the locket and undoing it; the chain of the locket dropped away from her neck, leaving the necklace dangling from the pole but I was still worried about the girl. Her lungs were probably filling with water.

I grabbed her waist and kicked off the bottom of the ocean and to the surface. I saw the light as water started to fill my lungs and I broke the surface, hoisting the girl up so her head broke the surface also and she sputtered, coughing wildly as water drained from her lungs. She clung to me, her arms around my neck as I carried her shaking, fragile body to the shore.

I set her down, ignoring the four other college girls that were running towards us. I grabbed the sweatshirt I had tossed off and slid it over her head. She accepted it gratefully and I sat back as the other college girls finally reached us.

"Omigosh Ivy! We saw you fall!" one of them squealed.

Ivy shivered but seemed to be okay for now, she looked up at me, "Th-thanks" she said softly.

I nodded before holding out my hand, "Jace", I introduced myself.

Ivy took my hand in her small delicate one, "Ivy".

It took a minitue before I remembered her locket. I jogged to the water and dove in again, finding the locket quickly and breaking it off of the pole. The strength it took probably would've hurt Ivy's neck badly. I swam to the shore and held it out to Ivy, "I believe this is yours"

Ivy took it gratefully and I started to walk away but I felt her hand reach out to mine, she had gotten up.

"Wait, I need to repay you."

I turned around, "No you don't. It's my job to protect civillians"

Ivy played with the too-long sleeves of my sweatshirt, "Well I'll need to give this back to you. Will you come by here tonight?"

I nodded, "I'll be here by 8:00. See you later"

I started to walk away, picking up my surfboard when I heard her call out, "See you later"

**Eh is this good? Hopefully. I'll update later!**


End file.
